You could be my it girl
by TayFCS
Summary: Pós Pitch Perfect 3. E se Chloe e Beca tivessem se afastado por alguns anos e então Beca finalmente resolvesse fazer algo para conquistar a garota?


**N/A:** Pitch Perfect e as músicas não me pertencem.

Essa história foi criada apenas como forma de entretenimento. blá-blá-blá.  
Vocês já podem ter visto ela no Ao3, ela foi postada originalmente lá.  
Falo com vocês no final. Se é que vocês vão chegar até o final disso aqui.  
Ok? Ok.

Ps.: Musicas usadas na primeira parte: Curious e Wanna be Missed – Hayley Kiyoko / Musicas usadas na segunda parte: Let Me Go - Hailee Steinfeld e It Girl - Jason Derulo

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Faziam 3 anos que Beca havia sido descoberta pelo DJ Khaled. Faziam 3 anos que Beca havia mudado de vida.

Ela saiu em turnê. Mudou-se de Nova York para Los Angeles. Se tornou uma artista e produtora conhecida no mundo todo. Ela até havia ganhado alguns (muitos) prêmios nesses anos e fizera seu nome na indústria musical, mas isso não foi só uma vitória, teve seu custo e no fundo a morena achava que o preço pela fama foi alto demais.

Ela havia perdido o que mais amava. Se afastou de sua família, justamente o que foi seu maior medo quando ficou sabendo que tinha sido escolhida pelo Dj Khaled.

Mas principalmente, Beca tinha se afastado da ruiva que ela tanto amava. Deus! Ela só entrou para as Bellas por causa da Chloe, assim como só se mudou para Nova York por causa da sua melhor amiga. Até mesmo a turnê do USO, que mudou sua vida, só aconteceu por causa de seu amor por Chloe Beale.

Porém Beca nunca havia tido coragem de dizer isso. E agora? Agora era tarde demais.

Agora ela estava ali, em sua casa. Bebendo seu whiskey e olhando as redes sociais de sua antiga melhor amiga. Chloe continuava tão linda quanto era 10 anos atrás quando se conheceram, mas agora ao invés de Beca estar ao seu lado nas fotos, estava Chicago.

Beca odiara o militar desde a primeira vez que pôs os olhos nele. Não que ela fosse admitir isso.

Com um ultimo gole ela terminou o conteúdo de seu copo e olhou para a foto que a ruiva havia postado há apenas alguns dias. Era uma foto no píer de Santa Monica sendo abraçada pelo namorado. Ela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Elas não terminaram da melhor maneira possível, Beca ainda se lembrava de cada palavra dita e não se orgulhava delas.

 **Flashback**

\- Isso é sério? – a morena perguntou enquanto levantava da cama que dividira com sua melhor amiga desde que se mudaram para Nova York.

\- Como assim, Beca? Eu acabei de te falar que estou namorando e isso é TUDO o que você tem para me dizer? – disse a ruiva enquanto se virava para encarar a pequena morena.

\- O que você quer que eu diga, Chloe?

\- Eu não sei, Beca. Talvez me dar os parabéns? Me apoiar? Você é minha melhor amiga, porra! – Chloe disse em um tom mais elevado enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

\- Sério? Eu sou sua amiga? Só sua amiga? – Disse Beca enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava não fugir como sempre fazia. – QUE PORRA, cara...? Você não dizia isso quando eu te tocava, quando você dizia que me queria... Quer saber? Eu tenho mesmo que ir embora, depois eu peço pra Amy mandar minhas merdas pra mim. Eu não posso continuar aqui. Foda-se.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Claro que Chloe tentou falar com ela, muitas vezes durante os primeiros meses, assim como todas as outras Bellas, mas um dia Beca se cansou e pediu pro Theo arrumar um novo número para ela.

Agora ela estava ali, bancando a stalker e seguindo de longe aquela que foi o grande amor de sua vida.

Com um suspiro ela soltou seu celular e se levantou, talvez fosse hora de parar com a auto-depreciação e agir ou talvez fosse tarde demais, porém a morena sentia que precisava mostrar pela ultima vez o que isso tudo significou para ela.

Ela tinha um plano. Era audacioso e muito arriscado, mas um plano e se tudo desse certo ela poderia executá-lo em dois meses na sua apresentação no Grammy. Tudo que a pequena mulher podia fazer era rezar para que Chloe ainda assistisse a premiação como fazia antigamente.

Mas só por garantia ela precisaria da ajuda de sua família e para isso ela teria que em primeiro lugar se desculpar com todas.

 **Dois meses depois, casa da Chloe, Nova York, dia do Grammy.**

\- Me diz de novo, por que você quis reunir todas as Bellas para assistir isso, Bree? – Chloe disse de maneira irritada enquanto se jogava no sofá ao lado Jéssica e pegava alguns dos petiscos na tigela que sua amiga segurava.

\- Porque curiosamente todas nós estávamos em Nova York? E a única de nós que não está aqui hoje, está ali concorrendo á um premio? – Respondeu a loira de maneira obvia enquanto apontava para a TV.

\- E desde quando você ou melhor, desde quando vocês se importam com ela? Ela nos abandonou, se vocês não lembram. – a ruiva disse olhando para todas as mulheres a sua volta.

\- Uh... Veja bem... – Todas começaram a resmungar juntas e de maneira confusa o que fez com que a antiga co-capitã entende-se a situação.

\- Vocês têm falado com ela? Desde quando?

Todas se olharam e preferiram deixar Aubrey tomar a palavra.

\- Ela nos ligou como... Um mês atrás? Ela nos reuniu. Nos explicou muitas coisas e nos pediu desculpas. Ela realmente quis dizer isso. Você sabe como eu tenho minhas ressalvas com a Hobbit, mas ela está arrependida de ter nos afastado, Chlo. E todas nós a entendemos.

\- Okay. Então vocês ficam e assistem isso. Eu estou fora, afinal de contas ela está tão arrependida que nem se deu ao trabalho de falar comigo. – Chloe disse de maneira irônica já de pé e indo em direção as escadas que a levariam para a segurança do seu quarto.

Mas quando ela estava há alguns passos da escada, a voz de Justin Timberlake chamou sua atenção.

\- Eu tenho o prazer de poder chamar a próxima atração de amiga. Ela já trabalhou comigo em alguns projetos e eu sei o quanto ela ama a música, mas hoje ela vai mostrar para vocês algo inédito que ela vem trabalhando. Ela vai cantar não uma, mas duas novas músicas para todos nós. Em uma apresentação inédita e possivelmente única, senhoras e senhores... A indicada ao premio de melhor produtora: **Beca Mittchel.**

Chloe voltou seu olhar para a TV assim como todas as Bellas e elas puderam ver algo diferente do que esperavam, Beca estava com um visual próprio para a apresentação ao invés do terno que ela chegou ao evento.

A calça jeans preta rasgada era acompanhada por suas velhas botas de combate, o ultimo presente que Chloe lhe dera. Além disso, ela usava uma regata preta e uma jaqueta de couro também preta. Uma das mangas da jaqueta estava puxada um pouco pra cima e naquele pulso era exibido o único item colorido no visual da estrela: o lenço das Bellas, amarrado em seu pulso como ela sempre costumava fazer em suas apresentações na época de faculdade.

Todas observaram a morena andar em direção ao cantor e sorrir suavemente enquanto o abraçava com certa dificuldade pela evidente diferença de altura, ainda mais evidenciada pela ausência de salto alto e então ele se curvou em direção a ela enquanto a mesma lhe dizia algo.

Ele se afastou sorrindo enquanto fazia um gesto para alguém da produção que estava logo abaixo do palco e em questão de segundos (já que era algo planejado para a apresentação) um copo de whiskey estava na mão de sua antiga co-capitão baixinha enquanto todos esperavam pelo próximo movimento dela.

E então uma batida começou. Ela virou o copo e o entregou já vazio ao seu amigo que deixou o palco enquanto dançarinos se posicionavam.

Ela ficou entre eles e começou a cantar enquanto eles faziam alguns passos lentos a sua volta.

 **I need a drink, whiskey ain't my thing**  
 **But shit is all good**  
 **I can handle things like I wish that you would**

 **You've been out of reach, could you explain?**  
 **I think that you should**  
 **What you been up to? Who's been loving you good?**

 **I'm just on the floor, I'm like a model**  
 **Been looking through the texts and all the photos**  
 **But don't you worry, I can handle it**  
 **No don't you worry, I can handle it**

Para a surpresa de todos, os passos dos bailarinos aumentaram de ritmo e foram acompanhados de maneira perfeitamente sincronizada pela cantora e produtora, que em momento algum deixou sua voz vacilar, mas para nenhuma das Bellas a música fazia sentido, pelo menos não até as próximas batidas. E aí ela fez sentido para a ruiva que se permitiu cair no chão ainda olhando para a TV sem nem piscar.

 **If you let him**  
 **Touch ya touch ya touch ya touch ya touch ya touch ya (yeah)**  
 **The way I**  
 **Used to used to used to used to used to used to (yeah)**

 **Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?  
Forget to bring your jacket wrap up in him cuz you wanted to?**

 **I'm just curious, is it serious?  
I'm just curious, is it serious?**

 **Calling me up, so late at night**  
 **Are we just friends?**  
 **You say you wanted me, but you're sleeping with him**

 **You think of me, I'm what you see**  
 **When you look at the sky**  
 **I don't believe you, you ain't been loving me right (yeah)**

 **I'm just curious, is it serious?** **  
I'm just curious, is it serious?**

A jovem parou seus movimentos no mesmo momento que a batida da musica e respirou de maneira um pouco ofegante.

\- Eu sei que não é algo muito comum artistas fazerem duplas apresentações aqui, mas eu pedi um favor ou muitos favores e embora eu saiba e possa ver que meus concorrentes ao premio estão um tanto irritados agora, – e nesse ponto todos no local riram – eu precisava disso, não para me aparecer, mas para falar com uma pessoa em especifico. Eu não sabia como fazer isso e essa era minha melhor oportunidade de tentar fazê-la me ouvir! Então aqui vai: Eu sei que não a vejo há três anos e que quando eu saí eu fiz sem me explicar para você, sem deixar você saber o quanto eu te amava e te amei por todos aqueles anos. – Ela engoliu em seco e olhou em volta. Todos os rostos próximos mostravam sentimentos variados, mas a grande maioria parecia de certa forma entender e apoiar o que ela estava fazendo. – Eu sei que fui uma idiota com você, mas eu gostaria de deixar você saber que eu sinto sua falta.

Ela olhou para a banda esperando a contagem e assim que a batida começou, ela disse suas ultimas palavras antes de começar a cantar novamente:

\- Essa é para você, Chlo!

 **Wanna be loved every night**  
 **Wanna know she's only mine**  
 **Breathe her in, give me life**

 **Got all these hearts in a line**  
 **They all wasting their time**  
 **Cuz only you do me right**

 **Baby you should pick up the phone**  
 **Cuz I'm wondering if you're alone**  
 **Cuz I'm driving down Sunset**  
 **If you're around, come get it**  
 **Baby come, come get it**

Todas as Bellas estavam olhando para a TV sem acreditar no que estava se desenrolando diante de seus olhos. Claro que no encontro que tiveram com Beca um mês antes, ela havia confessado que sempre amou a co-capitã ruiva, não que ela precisasse confessar, já que era algo que todas sabiam, mas nenhuma delas esperava de fato que Beca expusesse seu lado mais frágil diante do mundo todo. Ela tinha uma postura badass que amava manter.

 **I wanna be missed like every night**  
 **I wanna be kissed like it's the last time**  
 **Say you can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe without me**

 **I wanna be held, fragile like glass**  
 **Cause i've never felt nothing like that**  
 **Say you can't walk, can't talk, go on without m** e

 **Want you tired every day**  
 **Cuz I run through your brain**  
 **Hold me down, keep me safe**

 **This is as good as it gets**  
 **Don't you dare second guess**  
 **Only want you saying yes**

Chloe estava chocada. Durante todos os anos que ficaram juntas, ela achava que a jovem morena era forte como titânio. A musica que as uniu, se tornou também o lema delas e em momentos de crises, quando alguma delas estava em um momento ruim, a outra iria a abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, afinal elas "eram titânio".

Mas ali estava Beca Mitchell, a badass dizendo que queria ser segurada e se dizendo frágil como vidro. Beca não poderia ser classificada como "frágil". Ela já havia segurado tantas barras difíceis, ela era titânio, mas ela estava ali, em frente ao mundo, se dizendo frágil por alguém. Frágil por Chloe.

E isso deixou Chloe Beale sem saber como agir, porque no fundo ela se sentia da mesma forma e foi por isso que ela havia terminou com Chicago várias semanas antes, logo após voltarem de sua viagem para Los Angeles. Aliás... Aquela viagem foi uma ultima tentativa desesperada de fazer seu relacionamento dar certo, o que obviamente deu errado.

Ela se levantou de onde estava e subiu para seu quarto enquanto ouvia as frases finais da musica.

 **I-I wanna be missed (come hold me)**  
 **I-I wanna be kissed (come feel me)**  
 **Come and make me feel missed**  
 **(I wanna be missed babe)**  
 **Girl come make me feel missed**  
 **(Come and miss me yeah)**

 **I-I wanna be held (come hold me)**  
 **I-I wanna be felt (so come feel me)**  
 **Come and make me feel missed**  
 **(Want to make you feel it)**  
 **Girl I wanna feel missed**  
 **Make me feel missed**

 **PARTE II**

 **Um mês depois da apresentação do Grammy. Los Angeles. **Em um programa de radio.****

Beca já estava no estúdio da radio há uns 30 minutos e finalmente chegaram à pergunta que ela temia.

\- E então, Beca... Sua incrível apresentação no Grammy trouxe os resultados esperados? – questionou o apresentador do programa de maneira bem humorada.

\- Depende o que você chamaria de resultados esperados. Quero dizer, Hayley Kiyoko entrou em contato comigo depois daquilo e quis gravar aquelas musicas, então acho que isso vai além do esperado, certo? – a morena disse sorrindo.

\- Wow, Mitchell. Você sabe como revelar uma novidade. Isso é incrível! Mas e sobre sua declaração para uma certa Chlo? Nenhuma resposta?

Beca suspirou de maneira triste e isso chamou a atenção das pessoas ao redor. O assunto realmente a atingiu de maneira dura.

\- Hum... Não. Nem ela nem nossas amigas. Ninguém entrou em contato comigo. Na verdade uma dessas minhas amigas entrou em contato apenas para dizer que eu teria uma surpresa em breve e isso foi no dia seguinte ao show. Ou seja, praticamente um mês atrás.

\- E você acha que a surpresa tem ligação com ela? – O homem perguntou, demonstrando sua sincera curiosidade sobre o assunto.

\- Uh... No começo eu achei que sim, mas dois dias atrás Theo, meu primeiro produtor e atualmente um grande amigo, me disse a mesma coisa e disse que era ligado a musica, então eu deduzo que seja algum artista novo com quem irei trabalhar? Eu não sei, cara.

\- Okay. Vamos esperar então. Agora me diga quem são as Bellas?

Beca sorriu de maneira animada.

\- Bellas é meu grupo a cappela da faculdade. As Barden Bellas. Nós éramos realmente boas. Três campeonatos Nacionais e um Mundial. Eu fui com elas até o USO Tour onde DJ Khaled me descobriu. Nós somos irmãs. Uma família!

\- Oh. Então eu posso entender que vocês estão tendo uma reunião familiar nos próximos dias? – ele perguntou de maneira inocente enquanto olhava entre a artista e seu celular.

\- Espera. O que? Como assim? – a morena estava realmente confusa.

\- Uhn, veja bem Beca. Uma tal de fatAmy acabou de marcar o nosso programa no twitter e disse **"As Bellas vão balançar LosAngeles. Shawshank nós estamos a caminho."**

\- Eu realmente não estou sabendo de nada sobre isso, é uma novidade elas estarem vindo para cá.

\- Uh. Okay. Você acha que a surpresa pode ter a ver com elas? – Ele perguntou tentando ligar os pontos.

\- Sim, sim. Isso faria sentido, mas eu ainda aposto mais em um novo artista.

\- Okay Beca, muito obrigado por sua disponibilidade. Foi incrível. Sucesso nos seus trabalhos futuros.

\- Eu que agradeço. Muito obrigada a todos vocês, sem vocês eu não teria chegado até aqui.

 **Alguns dias depois. Los Angeles. Programa da Ellen.**

Beca estava em um vestido vermelho que não era realmente sua preferência, mas ela poderia abrir uma exceção por Ellen Degeneres. Sua participação estava chegando ao final e ela estava realmente estranhando o fato de que a apresentadora ainda não havia pedido para ela cantar, coisa que era comum quando ia até lá.

\- Então, eu vou cantar hoje ou o que? – Beca perguntou de maneira brincalhona olhando entre a apresentador e a platéia.

\- Oh, não. Hoje não. Na verdade nós temos uma surpresa para finalmente te entregar. Acho que você já soube sobre de uma surpresa a caminho? – Ellen perguntou enquanto olhava entre a cantora/produtora e sua platéia. – Acho que todos já ouviram falar disso, não é?

Tanto a jovem morena quanto a platéia acenaram positivamente, no que a celebridade preferiu ser um pouco mais vocal e responder de maneira mais completa.

\- Eu ouvi falar disso, mas como nada veio até então, eu preferi desconsiderar. Isso está acontecendo aqui? Hoje? Agora?

\- Sim, sim. Nós tivemos dificuldades de esconder isso de você hoje, mas conseguimos. – Ellen riu e olhou para a platéia – Vamos para uma apresentação musical exclusiva, então... Pronta? – Ela perguntou voltando-se para sua convidada.

-Uh. Não. Mas vamos a isso!

\- Okay. Que comece o show.

Uma batida claramente a cappela começou, junto com dedos estralando e então entrava no palco Emily Junk sorrindo e cantando o que Beca deduziu ser uma de suas musicas originais, já que ela nunca havia escutado aquela musica.

 **You made plans and I, I made problems**  
 **We were sleeping back to back**  
 **We know this thing wasn't built to last**  
 **Good on paper, picture perfect**  
 **Chased the high too far, too fast**  
 **Picket-white fence, but we paint it black**

Nesse momento Beca pode ver as Bellas entrando no palco. Sua família. Entrando e acompanhando a caçula em sua música insana. A produtora dentro de si gritava que aquele seria um grande sucesso. Top10 com toda certeza, a falta de uma certa ruiva no grupo era evidente, mas a morena preferiu tentar ignorar essa informação e focar na apresentação que estava se desenrolando bem na sua frente.

 **Ooh, and I wished you had hurt me harder than I hurt you** **  
Ooh, and I wish you wouln't wait for me but you always do**

Beca pode ver agora as Bellas se dividindo musicalmente e enquanto parte delas acompanhavam Lily na batida, as outras cantavam a letra que parecia muito familiar a elas.

 **I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't**  
 **Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made**  
 **Someone you don't have to change**  
 **I've been hoping**  
 **Someone will love you, let me go**  
 **Someone will love you, let me go**  
 **I've been hoping**  
 **Someone will love you, let me go**

Beca não esperava por isso. A musica aparentemente foi escrita para um dueto já que Cintia Rose começou a cantar os próximos versos, definitivamente Emily vinha se superando em suas musicas.

 **Spend some time, but this time ain't even**  
 **I could leave it in the past**  
 **But you're holding onto what you never had**  
 **It's good on paper, picture perfect**  
 **Chased the high too far, too fast**  
 **Picket white fence, but we paint it black**

E então Emily voltou a cantar.

 **Ooh, and I wished you had hurt me harder than I hurt you** **  
Ooh, and I wish you wouln't wait for me but you always do**

E tudo que sobrou foram às batidas insanas criadas pelas Bellas enquanto a mais nova repetia as ultimas frases de maneira decrescente até tudo se tornar silencio.

Beca olhou para suas irmãs e antes que pudesse ir até elas uma nova batida começou sendo acompanhada de um assovio marcante. A morena prontamente reconheceu a musica e fechou os olhos com força tentando segurar suas lágrimas. Era uma que ela sempre cantarolou pela faculdade enquanto pensava em Chloe. Era óbvio que as Bellas haviam presenciado isso mais de uma vez e entendiam o porquê da musica. Era quase irônico o quanto a letra se encaixava com elas, ainda mais agora do que naquela época.

Quando a pequena produtora soltou mais um suspiro e abriu seus olhos, Emily estava na sua frente, segurando um microfone estendido para ela e sorrindo, talvez a surpresa fosse as Bellas lhe dando a chance de uma nova declaração? Beca não sabia, mas decidiu arriscar.

Ela pegou o microfone e começou a cantar.

 **I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks**  
 **Just tryna find ya**  
 **I've been like a manic insomniac**  
 **5 steps behind you**  
 **Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit**  
 **Check, please**  
 **Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams**  
 **Much more than a Grammy award**  
 **That's how much you mean to me**

Beca resolveu focar seus olhos em suas irmãs. Ela sorriu de maneira sincera enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e isso foi o bastante para elas prontamente assumirem o próximo refrão.

 **You could be my it girl**  
 **Baby you're the shit girl**  
 **Lovin' you could be a crime**  
 **Crazy how we fit girl**  
 **This is it girl**  
 **Give me 25 to life**  
 **I just wanna rock all night long**  
 **And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
 **You could be my it girl**  
 **You're my biggest hit girl**

 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
 **Let me play it loud**

Beca sorriu para elas em meio as lágrimas e assumiu a musica mais uma vez.

 **You can't help but turn them heads**  
 **Knockin' them dead**  
 **Dropping like flies around you**  
 **If I get your body close not letting go**  
 **Hoping you're about to**  
 **Tell them other guys they can lose your number**  
 **You're done!**  
 **They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk**  
 **Like a TV show playing reruns**  
 **Every chance I get**  
 **I'mma turn you on**

Mais uma vez naquela noite a morena se viu perder sua voz para a emoção e foi prontamente substituída por suas amigas.

 **You could be my it girl  
Baby, you're the shit girl**

 **Lovin' you could be a crime**  
 **Crazy how we fit girl**  
 **This is it girl**  
 **Give me 25 to life**  
 **I just wanna rock all night long**  
 **And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
 **You could be my it girl**  
 **You're my biggest hit girl**

 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
 **Let me play it loud**

Antes mesmo que Beca pudesse reassumir, outra voz fez e ela olhou para as Bellas de maneira assustada enquanto elas, sem pararem de cantar, abriram espaço para a nova voz no palco e a morena finalmente estava frente a frente com Chloe Beale.

 **Can't seem to stop you from running, running**  
 **Through my, through my mind, mind**  
 **Just keep it coming, coming**  
 **Till I make you mine, mine**  
 **You've got that something, something**  
 **I wanna be with girl**  
 **You're my greatest hit girl**  
 **Just say this is it girl**  
 **Hey, baby**  
 **Don't you know you're my it girl**

Chloe estava ali. Na sua frente, sorrindo como se tudo finalmente estivesse em seu devido lugar. Beca ainda perdia o ar quando a via cantar e sorrir dessa forma. Mais uma vez as Bellas voltaram a assumir as linhas, mas dessa vez com a presença marcante de Chloe entre as frases.

 **You could be my it girl**  
 **Baby, you're the shit girl**  
 **Lovin' you could be a crime**  
 **Crazy how we fit girl**  
 **This is it girl**  
 **Give me 25 to life**  
 **I just wanna rock all night long**  
 **And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
 **You could be my it girl**  
 **You're my biggest hit girl**

E então Chloe simplesmente abaixou o microfone e deixou apenas as outras Bellas cantando. Por um segundo as duas só se encararam, como que pensando o próximo movimento. Chloe que nunca havia deixado de sorrir, abriu os braços em um convite silencioso que Beca prontamente aceitou. Elas se abraçaram sem se importar com quem estava ao seu redor ou se estavam em rede nacional.

 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like**  
 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like**  
 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **Let me play it loud**

Elas se afastaram por um segundo e então voltaram a se aproximar, dessa vez para o tão esperado beijo. Elas finalmente estavam nos braços uma da outra de novo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sim, eu tomei a liberdade artística de mudar a autoria de algumas músicas. Se encaixava bem no meu surto literário momentâneo.

Sobre a história: obviamente há um salto temporal. Eu imaginei isso como o meio de algo maior, que contaria o tempo de Beca longe e contaria o após essa história. Mas isso já serve como uma one independente, então... Por que não?

Peguem leve comigo! Espero que tenham de alguma forma apreciado assim como quem já leu fez. 


End file.
